Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015: Brother Hood
by lillian.liu1
Summary: after Bumblebee reunites with his long lost father, Optimus. Sideswipe is pulled into their family. Rated T for close to death encounters.
1. Reunion and a new brother

**Sideswipe's POV**

It's not fair, it's not fair for Bee to be like this. I don't know how to explain this, but all I can say it that, Bumblebee got hit in the chest by a wave of Dark Energon when I was standing right behind him. It's clearly my fault that now Bee is on a surgery table getting all the Dark Energon removed from his body. It seemed like days, but it has only been hours. I have been looking down at the ground the entire time Bee has been in surgery. I don't know what I can do to help Fixit with the surgery so I'd rather stay out of it, but I do hope that Bee will forgive me for this mistake and I hope he will come out as the Bumblebee that didn't send me to jail and let me to be apart of his team and not a mindless Terrorcon trying to suck up all our Energon. Bee, please just come back.

 **Strongarm's POV**

I don't know how did Sideswipe managed to get the lieutenant hurt like this when Sideswipe was right behind him. But that don't worry to me now. Now what worries me the most is Bumblebee. I mean, he might never be the same or he might still be the lieutenant I was assigned to on my first mission. Fixit put the Alchermor in shut down, he even put a huge glass in front of it so we can't get in. Only Optimus Prime is aloud inside for no reason, but now all I can do is hope and wait for Bumblebee to be alright.

 **Grimlock's POV**

I want to punch who ever got Bee in this state. Bee was the 'Bot who let me be on his team and not in a Stasis Pod, I've been an excellent Trust-Fall catcher to him and now I might see him die right in front of my own optics.

 **Fixit's POV**

What if I make one wrong move and I make him lose his memories or I send him to the Well of All-Sparks. No, stop thinking about those mistakes. Bumblebee needs you. You've been his Mini-Con. Bee needs you right now. Make him Proud.

 **Optimus Prime's POV**

I never told anyone that I was Bumblebee's father. I still remember the day I gave him to Ratchet and I went on with the war. Everyone knows that Primes never cry, but how hard it is to see your son and he don't even recognize that you are his real parent? I was a Prime and at night without anyone around I put myself into a flood of tears. Now my son is close to death, but I'm by his side if he wakes. I guess I can sing to him through our bond. I would this to him. *Come, Josephine in my flying machine. Up she goes, up she goes* like it's the first time he heard this, but it's not. This is the only lullaby he has even heard. I still hope he remember.

Bumblebee's been in stasis for almost two days after he came out of the surgery and Optimus never left his side. One day, Bee woke up to find Optimus asleep sitting up. "Optimus...?" Asked Bee. In surprise, Optimus' optics snapped open and he fell backwards. "You're okay, Op... Dad?" Asked Bee who corrected his question and doubling Optimus' surprise attack. "How did you know?" Optimus asked Bee. "Ratchet told me." Bee replied as he stood up. Optimus and Bee fell into a union hug as the whole team watched. Everyone was happy, everyone but Sideswipe.

 **Sideswipe's POV**

I know they're pretty happy, but they just remind me of how I lost my family and I never felt one drop of true love for all my life. I just want to cry.

Bee team left, but Sideswipe just remained with back to Optimus and Bee. Optimus noticed that Sideswipe was not himself so he went over to comfort him. Sideswipe was trying to control his tears but he couldn't. "Sideswipe, you appear to be crying. What's wrong?" Asked Optimus putting his servo on Sideswipe's Shoulder. Sideswipe turns around and getting a hug from the Prime. "You need some love too." Said Optimus. Sideswipe started to cry harder as he and Optimus kneed down. "I guess you need a father, and a brother." Said Bee as Optimus pulled him into the hug.


	2. Sideswipe's fate

"Bumble... SIDESWIPE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Strongarm as she noticed Sideswipe hugging with Optimus Prime. She also pulled them apart. "Strongarm, let me ex..." Optimus Prime said that before Strongarm cut him off and kept yelling at Sideswipe. "You really never should have done that, Punk!" Strongarm yelled at Sideswipe and Bee spoke up. "Strongarm, please listen..." That was all Bee said before Strongarm continued. "You really shouldn't be here, if you're trying to take Bee's place in Optimus' life! Now you should leave, before I take you back to Cybertron in a Stasis-Pod!" Strongarm finished and Sideswipe started to cry. Sideswipe hesitated before he transformed and drove out of the Scrapyard. "STRONGARM, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Yelled Bee. "But, lieutenant..." Strongarm talked back to Bee before she was yelled at again. "No buts! Sideswipe needed me and Optimus!" Yelled Bee. "I'm going to find him." Said Bee as Optimus followed him. "Me too." Said Optimus as he followed his son to the from gate. "What, you two can't go out there now. It's almost night fall, it's twi-twi-twi-twi-twi-twi-twi." Said Fixit and he malfunctioned in the middle of it. Russell looked up and threw a coke can at Fixit and fixing him. "Twilight, Decepticons will find you and you won't find them." Said Fixit. "That makes Sideswipe an easy target for Steeljaw." Said Bee as Optimus nodded. "Oh, I never thought of that." Said Fixit. "If Bee is going, I'm going too." Said Grimlock. "Me too and I think Sideswipe deserve an apology from me." Said Strongarm. "Let's Rev up and Roll out!" Bumblebee yelled his best Rallying Cry as he transformed and drove out of the scrapyard as his team followed him. "Sideswipe!" Bee yelled out Sideswipe's name in the forest. "Sideswipe! I'm sorry!" Yelled Strongarm. They kept yelling and searching for Sideswipe as the sun went down minute by minute. About two hours later, Team Bee found some Energon on the ground. "Is that what I think it is?" Asked Strongarm. Bumblebee looked ahead of him and saw what looked like Sideswipe's body. "No... SIDESWIPE!" Yelled Bee as he ran up to Sideswipe's body only to find him unconscious then the team heard a distant howl. "Let's punch that 'Con." Said Grimlock punching his servos together. "It doesn't matter, Sideswipe's in a horrible condition that he might die. We might as well get him back to the scrapyard." Said Optimus as Bee pick up Sideswipe who was dripping Energon. After a few hours of work, Sideswipe is walking out of the Alchermor safe and sound. "Everything is fine with Sideswipe, except one think-cling- thing. Sideswipe's Voicebox was damaged during his fight with Steeljaw, but I used Ratchet's technique so Sideswipe still can communicate with us but we need to translate his new language." Explained Fixit. As soon as Bee heard what was wrong with Sideswipe, he immediately punched down on a 1970 gameplayer. "WHY! WHY DID I MAKE IT WHEN I CAN'T KEEP IT!" Yelled Bee but Denny just look dazed. "Bee, that was my 1970 Gameplayer." Said Denny. "Sorry, Denny" Bee apologized to Denny. "What did he mean, can't keep it?" Asked Strongarm. "He kept a promise to never let anyone suffer his fate with Megatron." Replied Optimus Prime. Sideswipe wanted to cheer his new brother up, but he can't talk. The only way he can do is beep, like Bee after he went through some business with Megatron, Sideswipe thought of the only thing he can think of.


	3. Come, Josephine in my flying machine

*Come, Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes! up she goes!* Beep Sideswipe. Bee's optics snapped open as soon as he heard what Sideswipe was beeping. Bee started to laugh and sing. "Balance yourself, like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes! There she goes!" Bee sang the next part of the song. *You're happier?* Asked Sideswipe. "Yeah, thank you, Sideswipe." Replied Bee as Denny and Russell turned on the radio and played the song Bee and Sideswipe was singing and they started sing themselves. "Come, Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes! Up she goes!" Sang Denny and Russell. After they started, Bee, Sideswipe and Optimus sang the next part. "Balance yourself, like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes! There she goes!" Next everybody in the scrapyard finished the chorus. "Up! Up! A little bit higher. Oh my, the moon is on fire! Come, Josephine in my flying machine. Going up, all on, Goodbye!"

 **And that's the chorus of "Come, Josephine in my flying machine" the one song that popped into Sideswipe's head and got everyone to sing it and forgot he had lost his voicebox.**


End file.
